


Feels Like Flying

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Harry hit the ground hard, the Snitch fluttering feebly inside his fist. Down on one knee, he started to stand but was tackled from behind.

Charlie rolled them so that Harry was on his back, his hands pinned over his head. Charlie was sitting right over his groin and grinning.

"I won fair and square," Harry said in mock protestation. He struggled beneath Charlie, though it wasn't because he really wanted to get away. In fact, his cock was quite interested in the way it was rubbing up against Charlie's arse.

"I know you did," Charlie said and ground his hips down. Harry spied the bulge in his jeans and his mouth watered. He could almost taste Charlie's cock. 

"Then why am I the one pinned to the ground?" Harry asked as he tried to thrust his hips up for more friction.

"This is your reward." Charlie leaned down and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes when Charlie slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, their two bodies writhing together on the cool grass. 

Charlie broke the kiss, then sat up and moved back a little. While still holding Harry's wrists in one hand, he opened the flies of their pants. Had Harry wanted to break free, he could have then, but he had no intention of it. Not when Charlie then wrapped his rough, broad hand around both their cocks and began to stroke.

"Christ," Harry gasped out as he pushed his cock into Charlie's fist. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Charlie said as he stroked them. He rolled his hips and thrust, his cock sliding beside Harry's own hard length. 

"Fuck, yeah," Harry replied. He felt his balls drawing up and arched his back as he came. Charlie continued stroking them until he came all over his hand. He released Harry's wrists and Harry reflexively let the Snitch go. 

They both watched it climb higher and higher.

"Best two out of three?" Charlie asked as he clambered off Harry.

"Absolutely." Taking only a moment to clean himself up, Harry was on his broom again in under a minute. Adrenaline pumping, he kicked off, ready to beat Charlie again.


End file.
